charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Rewitched
Rewitched is the 161st episode of Charmed. Summary Unaware that she is being watched, Billie jeopardizes the Charmed Ones' new lives when she uses her powers to save an innocent and is caught by Agent Murphy of Homeland Security, who has suspected all along that she and the "cousins" are involved in supernatural activities and that the Halliwell sisters are not dead. Plot Paige notes three dead innocents in three weeks, all near Memorial Hospital. She sends Billie to identify the demon, but strictly orders her not to fight it. Near the hospital, a man in the street tells a bystander that his wife is in labor and sends him off after her. The "man" is a demon named Antosis; he gestures, summoning a swarm of imps, and shimmers away. The swarm attacks the bystander. Billie arrives and attacks the swarm which turns on her, but she fights it off. Unknown to her, Agent Murphy has seen her use magic. Agent Murphy comes to the manor and Billie meets him at the door. The sisters perceive a threat. Dex arrives to take Phoebe on a getaway to Napa. She tries to wave him off, but Billie casts a love spell and they leave together. When they return, she is in a bridal gown and he in a tuxedo, but when he carries her across the threshold, the spell breaks, Dex drops Phoebe, and neither remembers getting married. Piper has organized a speed-dating night at P3. Paige is participating, and meets a series of men who use cheesy pickup lines, but finally meets one she likes, Whit. Paige and Whit are at P3, and the two are kissing. They are ready to get horizontal when he calls her "Jo". Paige sees "Jo Bennet" in a mirror and gets cold feet. Billie has identified Antosis, but it takes the Power of Three to vanquish him. She goes to Phoebe and says she has a plan. Phoebe turns her down flat and she is disappointed. Phoebe begins to regret living as Julie Bennet; she shares her thoughts with Paige. Piper goes to Agent Murphy, who shows her the innocents killed by the imps. He notes her lack of shock. He assures her that he's not after the Halliwells, but he knows about the supernatural and wants the Charmed Ones' help. Billie goes after Antosis. She saves an innocent and returns to the manor; Antosis shimmers in after her, followed by the impmaster. Billie throws a potion and vanquishes the impmaster; the Charmed Ones say a spell, and that's the end of Antosis. The sisters and Leo decide at last to drop their false identities. Phoebe says the spell and the four see their true faces in a mirror for the first time in weeks. The sisters visit an astonished Agent Murphy. Piper admits to the disguise and that she was "Jamie Bennet". They offer their help in return for his. He covers for the sisters, saying that Homeland Security had faked their deaths to find the perpetrators of a crime. Phoebe goes to Dex and admits that she was "Julie Bennet", taking on her false appearance; he passes out. Episode Stills 805-10.jpg 805-09.jpg 805-07.jpg 805-06.jpg 805-05.jpg 805-04.jpg 805-03.jpg 805-02.jpg 805-01.jpg 805x10.jpg Book of Shadows To Call a Lost Witch Troxa Dragon Warlock Image:To Call A Lost Witch.jpg|To Call A Lost Witch Image:To Promote A Compromise.jpg|To Promote a Compromise Image:Past Life Spell 805.jpg|Past Life Spell Image:Sleep Spell.jpg|Sleep Spell Image:Dragon Warlock 805.jpg|Dragon Warlock Image:To Make A Lovers Dream Come True 805.jpg|To Make A Lover's Dream Come True Spells #Billie cast the spell to Make a Lover's Dream Come True. #Phoebe creates and casts the spell to To Reveal Your Former Identity. To Make A Lover's Dream Come True :Hear these words hear my rhyme '' :''Bless these two in this time. '' :''Bring them both into the fold '' :''Help them now cross love's threshold. ::~Result: Weds Phoebe and Dex Lawson To Reveal Your Former Identity :I call upon the ancient powers :To unmask us now and in future hours :Show us well and thoroughly :Reveal ourselves so the world can see. ::~Result: Reveals The Charmed Ones true identity. To Vanquish Antosis :Hear us now, the witches call, :he who makes samaritans fall, :We speak as one, the sisters three, :and banish you to Eternity! Music "If I'm not" by Danielle McKee Trivia * The title is a reference to the old tv show Bewitched. This is the second time the show has been referenced in an episode name. The first time was in season 3, PreWitched. * This is the twenty first episode to have the word 'witch' in the title. * For the second time Homeland Security covers up the Charmed Ones death and their return to life. The first time was in Styx Feet Under when Piper died and Agent Brody said that it was part of an investigation that Piper's death was faked. * The reporter, Nick, who wants to do an interview about P3 works for 415 Magazine, which is where Prue used to work. * Phoebe marries for the second time, however this not happens on screen. The first was in Marry-Go-Round. * Dex is the second Phoebe's boyfriend who faints when she reveals to him her witch identity. The first on was Jason Dean in Used Karma. * The Imps were mentioned three years before by Cronyn in The Day the Magic Died. * The 'To make a lovers dream come true' spell is worded and sounds very similar to the 'To summon a spirit' spell. Glitches * In this episode, Dex and Phoebe get married, but he still sees her as Julie, not Phoebe. However, being married makes them family, therefore if the spell from the first episode where they disguise themselves to the world except family, wouldn't Dex be able to see the real Phoebe? *At the end of the episode, when everybody's taking pictures of Paige and Piper, the picture freezes whenever Piper turns to look at Paige. You can briefly see Piper blinking when looking at Paige. *After Piper talk's to Paige about the 'family emergency'. Paige goes back to her table and sits down, but when the scene cut's back to Piper, Paige is standing up and about to sit down thumb|300px|right|Rewitched WB Trailer International Titles *Spanish (Mexico): Hechiceras De Nuevo 805 Category:Season 8 Category:Charmed